


Tangled Mess

by SleepyBug



Series: Bear Hug [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Confessional Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: Daichi makes a confession no one else had the guts to admit. The heart wants what the heart wants. Luckily all four want the same thing.





	Tangled Mess

**Author's Note:**

> So...I did this...this is...dirty. Let me know if it’s bearable or not.

The abrupt gasp sent waves of shock through the room. Bokuto and Kuroo’s first instinct had their arms grasping the nearest cushion as the fresh bowl of popcorn somehow ended up in the kitchen. 

Daichi's body flew forward as his hand tried soothing the erratic heartbeat. Beads of sweat slicked against his forehead, and his pupils created a black cavern of pulsing fear, “Aya…”.

He thought his heart would implode in his chest as he frantically searched the room for the head of wild pink curls, but her concerned gaze had been nowhere in sight.

Bokutou blinked several times before being able to gently lower his pose of surrender,”H-Hey, what's wrong?". 

That's right. They all decided to watch a Christmas movie. He looked towards Kuroo's worried expression, fingers gripping his trembling boyfriends legs, "You look pale? Do you feel unwell? Do you need some water?". 

Daichi let the loud groan fill the room as he fell backwards, his racing head comfortably in Bokuto's lap. Closing his eyes, he allowed his hand to drop down his tired face before they flew open once more, "W-Wait?! Where's Aya?!". 

Kuroo pointed towards the door with a raised eyebrow, "She went to get more snacks. We tried to go with her, but she didn't want us moving and waking you up.". 

Before another word fell from Kuroo’s lips, Daichi already had the thick winter coat over his shoulders, "She should be back by now. Shouldn’t she? W-Whatever, I’m going to find her.”.

It felt like his brain had begun to scream at him, was she really safe? Quickening his pace to a light jog towards the door, Daichi threw it open and nearly sent it from from its creaking hinges. 

Aya blinked still holding her key as if to insert in it into the lock.The slight tilt of her head caused the pastel curls to slip over her shoulders, "H-Hey! Where you guys going?". 

Stepping through the door, she slowly sat the bags besides her feet and pulled the knitted hat from her head, "You could have texted me, I would have grabbed what you needed.". 

She raised her eyebrow and looked towards Kuroo and Bokuto sighing in what felt like relief. Slowly their lengthy bodies slipped over the sofa. Their legs sticking in the air with a single booted foot, “Okay…? Wha-!”.

Daichi tossed his coat to the floor before wrapping his bulky arms around her neck. His hand smoothed through the curls as his body trembled from the sensation of her hands lightly draping his waist. Suddenly the frustration of being unable to pull her any closer made him fidget, " Aya...please don't leave us…”. 

A warm smile built into her features as she gently stroked his sturdy back, “I’m not going anywhere love…”. His voice has been barely above a whisper and for some reason it sprung her heart into racing , "But um...". 

Daichi’s face grew hot, and the tips of his ears burned red. Slowly, he lowered his gaze to the pulsing member pressed snugly against her belly button. Hysterical laughter broke the pregnant silence. 

Kuroo clutched his stomach as Bokutou slammed his fist against the back of the sofa. Tears streamed down their faces as they gasped for air, “H-He finally knows how it feels! Oh god, I can’t fucking breathe!”. 

Daichi rolled his eyes before turning back to Aya’s mirroring expression of annoyance, but once their eyes met, her same kind smile sent butterflies fluttering through his chest. A sharp ringing pierced his ears, and his fingers unintentionally gripped the dip of her waist. 

 

“I WANT TO FUCK YOU...and Kou.”, the words were loud and unmistakable. Aya’s wide eyes traveled towards Bokutou and Kuroo’s gaping mouths before reaching Daichi’s stern gaze as he cleared his throat, “W-Well...actually, I am horribly in love with those two dumbasses and wonderful precious you...please stop me from speaking at any moment.".

Bokuto's body tipped over the sofa right into the puddle of spilled beer he had created. Rolling to his knees, he took a moment before fixing his mouth in a pout, “How come you didn’t say my name as enthusiastically…”. 

Kuroo threw his hands into the air, “At least he said he wants to fuck you with such passion! And he’s in love with you?! This isn’t fair.".  
He quickly stood to his feet with crossed arms and tilting hips as he began matching Bokutou’s pout, “I demand we do it all over again! Aya close the door!”. 

Daichi rolled his eyes and marched over towards the two. Kneeling in front of Bokutou, his fingers delved into the fading locks. His teeth released his lower lip as he scanned the sleepy gaze. The wild golden eyes blurred against his vision as the velvety mouth moved across his own in a hard, unforgiving kiss. He gently pushed the heavy breathing man away with this fingers still tangled in the thin t-shirt. As hard as, he seemed unable to hide the light panting of want, “You two are a literal pain in the ass.”. 

Bokutou let the low, guttural growl scratch his throat as his grip tightened around Diachi’s waist. His excited hands quivered in frustration as they traveled the length of friends pulsing back. He smiled hearing the sharp gasp force shivers through the slightly trembling body and rested each palm on the firm ass he’d eye’d so many times before. His gaze was stern as he stared upwards, “That was a mistake. You see, I don’t know the meaning of slow.”. 

Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat as their bodies pressed flesh against one another and slightly pouted as he was released too to quickly. 

Bokutou stretched his arms aboved his head showing the small peak of his toned stomach and twisted to crack his back. Without warning, he easily jolsted Daichi over his shoulder and made a beeline for his bedroom, “Bed. Now.”. 

Aya jumped at the doors crashing against the wall. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her waist feeling the flood of anxiety wash over her. Peering through her lashes, she looked in Kuroo’s direction then the zooming floor. Her legs became heavy like lead. She forced them to take the unsure steps into the unexplored area of sex itself. Something she’d only experienced in the past year.

“Hey…”, Broad, course hands came to rest against her cheeks. With the tips of his fingers, Kuroo gently guided her face upwards. He carefully stroked the delicate strands of tiny curls from her forehead and found the light smile was filled with concern, “You are not obligated to go along with any of this. Consent, willingness and open communication are the sexiest thing around.”. 

Aya couldn’t help but allow the smile to crack her once worried stricken features. That was right, she trusted them, cared for all of them, and frankly wouldn’t mind being dicked down by three fine ass men, “Thanks...I think I kinda got whiplash. It actually sounds...like fun?”.

Kuroo rested his hands on his hips and let out a loud, dramatic sigh as the beaming smile grew against his lips that made her snicker, “OH THANK GOD! Not gonna lie, I would have been hella sad to not absolutely wreck you tonight.”.

Aya’s hands rested against the fabric of his t-shirt. Absentmindedly, she stroked his chest enjoying the sensation on her fingers. She swiped her tongue across her lips to relieve the dryness, “Is that so Tetsurou?”.

Kuroo hummed unaware of his inviting fingers caressing her upper arm as gently as he possibly could. Goosebumps rose against her skin quite easily, he would have to keep that mental note.

”Well…”, Her thick lips slowly parted inhaling his earthy cologne. Slowly rolling her eyes towards his, Aya couldn’t help but force her lower lip between her teeth to stop the needy groan. 

Kuroo’s chest felt light as he peered into the wide pools of swirling brown. He lowered his hands allowing them to venture beneath the hem of the oversized hoodie she most likely stole from one of them. Squeezing her pillowy flesh in a firm grasp, a smirk crossed his lips, “Before I go in there and say anything to those idiots...I... have...to...”. 

Aya didn’t mean the inhale so deeply when his mouth landed against her own. Her eyes rolled backwards before fluttering closed. She tried ignoring the obnoxious squeal of surprise that slowly melded into breathy whimpers. Kuroo on the other hand found it to be the cutest sounds he’d ever heard, or had it been more so enticing? Regardless, he wanted them to continue and knew the foggy feeling in his mind would cloud over his good judgement any moment. 

She just couldn’t pull away, it was such an unfamiliar sensation compared to Bokutou’s. He moved in slow, teasing motions allowing his hands to tease the hem of her shirt and grazed his fingers against her stomach in unrushed strokes of sensuality. The deeper the kiss became, the closer he pulled her into him.. 

“Aya…”, the soft gasp left his lips and hot panting breaths rushed over her nose and lips. His thumbs gently stroked her cheeks as he attempted to regain some sense of composure and laced his fingers into hers, “Let’s go...okay? Remember it is one million percent okay to say no.”. Her dazed state only allowed her to make a small nod that brought the edges of his into a smile. 

Aya chewed her lip as she watched his back flex through the thin shirt. By the slightly paced rise and fall of his shoulders, she could tell he was also left breathless. She hadn't even registered the rhythmic cries of pleasure filling the room. Peering from behind Kuroo’s crossed armed and disapporiving gaze, she could see Bokutou frantically working to wrangle the bothersome article of clothing. Daichi lay already stripped down to his briefs. His hands covered his face grateful for the moment to beneath. Patches of red colored his skin, and the salt lamp illuminated the slickness of his puffy lips.

“Oi!”, Kuroo’s booming voice snapped everyone from the lusty daze. Grabbing the nearest item, he sent the volleyball straight into the back of Bokuto's head, “You are dumber than a brick wall, you know that?”. 

Bokutou grabbed the back of his head and sat up to glare back towards Kuroo, “What the hell?! I didn’t do anything?!”. With a fire burning in his eyes, he reached for the ball and prepared to send it back towards his friend. 

That was until his saw Aya. Her fingers twisted in Kuroo’s shirt, and she allowed her body to slightly curled into itself. A strong and unmistakable sign she felt self conscious. As hard as she tried forcing _all _of taunting thoughts from her mind, there would be no complete purging. He knew, he should be smarter than that. Dropping the ball, he immediately scrambled to his feet and found himself by her side, “H-Hey, what's wrong princess? Do you need to do the exercise’s? Do you need space? We can all leave right now! It’s okay, I love you. I love you more than...volleyball.”.__

__Aya felt the weak smile pull across her features, but Kuroo pulled her behind him not letting simple words smooth over his insensitivity. He crossed his arms as his face soured giving away his annoyed glare, “You’re too impatient. We have to speak about these things first. You nearly scared the hell out of her. Have you thought of how vulnerable of a position this puts her in? You are her world right now Kou, and you didn't no care hear how she felt. Think with your other head first dumbass.”._ _

__Daichi followed suit to join the small group. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked towards Aya apologetically, “I didn’t mean for things to rush that fast. I just wanted them to stop complaining…”._ _

__Bokutou flared his nostrils as he glared at Kuroo. Rolling his eyes, he finally dropped his arms and moved aside. Bokutou nearly skipped into Aya’s embrace. He immediately nuzzled into her neck enjoying the sent of her citrus smell mingled with Kuroo’s masculine scent. A lazy smile draped his lips as he smoothed his cheek against hers sure to pepper a few kisses over her face, “Let me make it up to you princess. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to become so careless. I just got...a bit excited.”._ _

__Aya’s arms hung loosely around Bokuto's shoulders as she allowed him to smother her as he pleased,“I know , its okay. I think my brain stopped working for a moment, and I panicked. Kuroo helped me breathe again...more or less. I’m totally for being dicked down by you guys. ”._ _

__From the mention of his name, he felt the heat spread against his face and plopped onto the bed, “I-I just want everyone to be on the same page! If one of us is uncomfortable, we need to stop immediately. That’s emotionally, physically and mentally. Got it?”_ _

__He glared at Bokutou who’s love stricken eyes never left Aya’s only to sadden once he realized the statement had been mainly aimed towards him, “Y-Yeah...I got it.”._ _

__“Good.”, Kuroo reacher for Aya’s hand and gently guided her to his side._ _

__He held her in the crook of his arm as he brought her fingers to his lips to dust them in featherlight kisses. The corner of his mouth stretched into a grin as he stared into her glossy, clear eyes. Never leaving her gaze, his hands found their home under her sweater against the bare flesh of her hip, “As punishment you and Daichi have to sit here until Aya says you can join.”._ _

__Bokuto intensely studied Kuroo’s teasing fingers, and Aya’s trembling responses. Once her gaze locked into his own, a shiver chases his spine. Clenching his jaw, he swallowed the collecting saliva. A barely audible groan vibrated against his chest, but all ears in the room had heard it. Curling his fist against his chest, large eyes of wonder filled his gaze, “I need you so badly princess…”._ _

__The tip’s of his fingers trailed down her cheek in a ticklish sensation. Aya nuzzled into his palm nearly looking through him, studying how his palm trembling and his nostrils flared under his body’s need to touch her own, “Aren’t you going to be a good boy for Tetsu and Daichi?”._ _

__Kuroo raised his eyebrow in amusement. Twisting her to face him completely, He captured Bokuto's hungry gaze. He be peeling the sweatshirt upwards in an antagonizing pace. The light slowly illuminated every inch of her skin leaving Bokuto and Daichi in elongated anticipation._ _

__The curls bounce over her shoulders as Kuroo discarded the article of clothing into the pile, “Pur for me like you did before Kitten...”._ _

__Aya sighed feeling the cool breeze graze her bare back. Goosebumps rose against her chestnut skin as it slowly flushed. Her lips moved to speak leaving the two to lean foward with heavy breaths, “T-Touch...me, Tetsu…”._ _

__Kuroo shook his head before swipping his tongue across her shoulder and leaving in a disaproving click of the tongue, “Nice and slow Kitten...I promised, remember? If you want to stop the safe word will be...Volleyball!"._ _

__He sang as his fingers traced down her smooth shoulder creating a wet trail, and admiring its golden glow in the light of the white snow reflecting the moons brilliant illumination._ _

__His fingers travelled the indent of her collarbone, to her cheek and finally the pointed tips of her reddened ears. He wanted to devour her, but instead he found himself staring helplessly into her heavy lidded eyes._ _

__A cat like grin pulled onto his sleepy face as he pressed feather light kisses onto the swell of each breast. His finger slowly traced the path of her clevage before his tongue followed suit to do the same. He hungrilly nipped against the pillowy flesh before sucking harshly, “Get on your knees princess.’._ _

__Kuroo made sure to do away with her leggings before she could fully descent to her kneeling position. Holding her chin between his forefinger and thumb, he studied her trembling lips as she wet them, “Don’t forget to let them see that juicy cunt drool as you do it.”._ _

__Her fingers slowly traced the belt with wanting eyes. Its thick leather traced in a snake like pattern. A chuckle caused her to look up and the heat spread through her cheeks, “Another time kitten.”. She tried to hide the beaming smile from him by busying herself with ridding him of the pants._ _

__The dryness of her throat caught on her words as she spoke, “W-What would you like me to do now?”._ _

__A fondess filled his eyes as he studied her heavy gaze. Just feeling the warm palms pressed atop his thighs enough to send his blood racing, “You know kitten...I couldn’t help but be jealous of Kou all the time.”._ _

__Soft kisses trailed up her neck, lingering wherever he could. If her breathing trembled in the slighted, he’d stop to swipe his tongue against the smooth skin just to hear it a moment longer. Kuroo hummed in approval as he pulled away and admires his work. His thumb lovingly stroked the stains of red, “Look how pretty she is today. I bet her skin is feels like velvet...I bet she feels so fucking soft against me…”._ _

__Aya felt his heated breath stop just below her chin. His unmerciful teeth sunk into the tender flesh causing her to grasp his flexed arms. Her toes slowly curled into itself as the pressure became almost became too much to bear, “T-Tetsu…”._ _

__Daichi watched Aya’s eyes flutter shut as she curled into every stroke of his finger against her goosebump raised skin. He swallowed the collecting saliva in his mouth before shifting against the shared chair. Resting his hand against his cock, he began to circle the head with shaking fingers._ _

__Kuroo reached to grasp her hand gently. He held her close, like fine porcelain, “You look more beautiful than I’d imagined.”. A panting Aya gasping for air, moans rolling off her lavish tongue, and her body shuddering in sensitivity._ _

__She gazed into his eyes curious of how long they’d both harbored these feelings towards her. Placing fleeting kisses against her finger tips, Kuroo allowed the fluttering in his own body to take hold. His hands left hers and in a languid pace, he drug them over her plump lips.  
Slowly, she opened her mouth, suckling the digits. Her skillful tongue wrapping around them and even venturing between._ _

__“How would she feel pressed against me? How would she sound gasping my name...through those cherry, red lips…”, his breathing caught in his throat as her eyes studied his intensely._ _

__Bokutou groaned as he leaned into Daichi slightly and palmed himself through the black boxers. His jaw slacked and eyes became fixated on his shy Aya’s crumbling walls, “P-Please Princess...let us touch you...”._ _

__Aya blinked trying to pull from the foggy abyss in her mind. Swirling clouds of lust instantly swallowed her whole. Her soulful eyes peered towards the burly man slick with a thin sheen of sweat. His trembling body splayed over the seat trying to control his breathing. Hooking her fingers into her panties, she began to wiggle her hips freeing the cotton fabric._ _

__Daich and Bokutou gasped as a string of her wetness glistened in its fading. Bokutou stroked himself fast as Daichi reached to cup his heavy balls. Mouthfuls of swears flew from their lips, but they’d never left the view._ _

__Leaning forward, Aya swayed her hips back and forth as she nuzzled into Kuroo’s neck. Enjoying the warmth he somehow always provided, she purred like a kitten and cut her gaze towards the two, “I’m sorry...but I have to be a good girl. ”._ _

__A dryness seized his throat as she left little space between them. Her paced, steady breaths brushed the tip of his lips in a ghostlike kiss. As much as he wanted to reply, the words struggled to come out. Especially with those swirling pools of mahogany dancing across his skin. His hand carefully wrapped itself around her neck. He needed to feel that beautiful pulse, “Awe, you’re such a good girl kitten...maybe I’ll get you a treat. How about a cute little collar with a pretty gold bell? You’ll look so pretty.”._ _

__Aya's tongue flickered across her lips as she pressed her soft chest into his own. Her plush lips left a lingering kiss against his upper arm, “Thank you Tetsu!”._ _

__Kuroo nodded towards the two behind her, “Spread yours legs far apart for them princess. You would mind sucking me off with that pretty little mouth? Hmmm?”._ _

__Adjusting her position, Aya peeled her legs apart and to her sides. She excitedly wiggled as Kuroo postioned himself almost out of reach her mouth. She slowly licked the beads of precum from the swollen, red tip of his cock. His reverberating moan vibrated against her sensitive center._ _

__Bokutou pressed deep lingering kisses against Daichi’s shoulder. He tried his best to match Aya’s hungry mouth effortlessly swallowing Kuroo’s length. Licking the shell of the shorterman’s ear, he began to pick up the pace, “Mmmm...look how her small fingers are being swallowed by that tight pussy. Do you want to know how she feels?”._ _

__Daichi groaned nodding his head quickly as the words came out barely above a whisper, “Please…”._ _

__Slowly, he stood from the chair and lowered himself to eye what appeared as a fountain of honey. His finger slowly traced her puffy lips causing her to jump slightly. He could hear the gurgled sound of his name fall from her lips._ _

__Kuroo removed his cock giving her a moment to break. Slapping the thick member against her cheek. THe teasing lilt in his voice picked up behind the groan, “Now be a good kitten and cum all over his face as Kou fucks him into the ground.”._ _

__

__In a quiet voice, she brought her mouth to his ear and a breathy moan caused him shiver as Bokuto excitedly pulled the condom over his twitching cock. Her hair sprawled wildly across her shoulders as her glass eyes drank him in, "Well...do you like how I gasp your name through my cherry red lips...Daichi?"._ _

__Daichi's heart lurched in his chest. He pulled away from Aya with wide eyes and suddenly the room began to spin around them. He chewed his lower lip never leaving her hot gaze, “Mmm...fuck me…”._ _

__Bokutou placed his hands on his friends pale, narrow hips before plunging in as far as he could. Daichi’s groan quickly grew in volume as Bokutou refused to give up his punishing pace, “Make her cum Dai, I wanna see her cum all over your pretty face.”._ _

__Kuroo gently guided Aya’s mouth back towards his cock, “And I wanna see my cum all over that pretty little face.”._ _

__The breathy moan filled the room as he slowly guided himself down her throat. and her cheeks began glowing. Daichi carefully plunged his fingers into her center. The wet sloshing sound of her cunt riled Kuroo as he rammed his cock into her throat over and over, “F-Fuck...I’m gonna...fuck…”._ _

__Aya continued to swallow his length. Milking him for every last drop of cum possible. His body spasmed leaning into the bed, this isn’t what he had in mind, but god damn he wouldn’t complain. He fell into floor allowing Aya’s body to rest against him._ _

__Bokutou locked eyes with Aya as his hips propelled backwards and sunk further into Daichi, striking his prostate in just the right spot. Words and mumbled began rolling off his tongue, “Aya you’re so pretty...You’re such a good boy Daichi...You two are too good for me…”._ _

__Daichi sucked Aya’s clit into his mouth before angling his fingers upwards. Her soft please to cum spilled over theur bodies as Kuroo worked his tongue against her neck < “Please...Dai I’m going to cum…”._ _

__Daichi groaned feeling his eyes roll into his head and pressed his palm into her slightly pudgy stomach. Rolling her clit through his tongue and teeth, he muffled, “Cum for me princess…”._ _

__Aya’s body became rigid as she grasped Daichi’s hair. Her head lolled backwards as the right coil in her belly seemed to explode. She couldn’t stop the curling of her toes as she whimpered in Kuroo’s arms._ _

__The roll of Daichi’s tongue never stop as his own climax washed over him, and Bokutou had soon followed suit._ _

__Kuroo gently picked Aya from the floor and laid her in the bed. Pressing sweet kisses against her knees, he gently massaged the sore feeling away, “You okay? How about some water?”._ _

__She nodded and watched as Kuroo disappeared through the door. Her serene eyes landed on Bokutou silently begging for him warmth, “Oh yeah! It’s freezing! Hold on you two!”._ _

__Wrestling the blankets from the floor he began draping them across the two spent bodies with sleepy eyes, “I’ll go get some snacks!”._ _

__Daichi snorted as his weak arm draped her waist to pull her closer, “He’s going to get crumbs everywhere.”. Aya nodded nuzzling into the pillow and beneath his chin._ _

__Bokuto's heavy footsteps meant the end to their silence as he practically jumped onto the bed. His arm hooked around Aya's waist and cuddled closer to the two. Pressing gentle kisses into her back, he pressed his cheek against her warm skin, “I’m sad...I didn’t get to fuck you...or Kuroo…”._ _

__Aya yawned feeling the heaviness of rest win, “Next time…”._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos! <3


End file.
